Pearl's Consequences
by Lady Shadow92
Summary: After space race Pearl has to deal with the consequences for her actions. A furious Greg no longer trusts her and takes Steven for two days, will Pearl earn Greg's trust back? Will Steven be allowed to stay with the gems again? Find out and please review.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Steven Universe Characters

Pearl's Consequences

Pearl sat in Steven's empty bed, tears streaming down her face. She hugged his pillow smelling it trying to get his scent off the object. Her body shook, she felt so horrible and she had no one to blame but herself. _Steven will be back in two days, Greg said he would bring him back in two days, maybe if I just go check on Steven, no Greg doesn't want you around Steven remember,_ her mind reminded her. "I just wanted to show him outer space, how could such a desire turn out like this," Pearl sniffed. Memories of earlier that morning came to her, the last time she literally saw Steven.

 _Earlier that morning_

 _Pearl and Steven landed safely near the beach house, as Garnet and Amethyst came rushing out. Both the other gems looked frantic with worry. "Hey guys," Steven called smiling, oblivious to the scared looks on their faces._

" _Steven, Pearl!" Garnet shouted the first one to race up to them. She saw them in what looked like a recliner chair with a parachute attached and Pearl wearing what looked like a space uniform. She quickly grabbed Steven examining him for bruises and looking at Pearl with a firm gaze, as she got up from the chair._

" _What were you guys doing, we saw a huge explosion before Garnet said she saw you guys in a ship of some kind from her future vision?" asked Amethyst looking concerned for both._

" _Pearl wanted to go up in space but it didn't work so we bailed," Steven explained, as Garnet put him down._

" _Wait you tried to take Steven to outer space? How were you able to do that?" asked Garnet. Before Pearl could answer Greg came racing in what he could from his van, and saw Steven._

" _Steven!" he cried getting out of the van and hugging his son. "Thank goodness you are okay," he said ruffling Steven's hair. Then all three gems looked shocked when Greg gave Pearl such an icy glare. "YOU!" he growled walking up to Pearl._

" _Greg let me explain," Pearl said gently._

" _You took my son, I said he couldn't go and you took him! You both were almost killed did you have any idea how scared I was?" demanded Greg eyes full of fire._

" _Greg calm down and tell us what is going on," said Garnet trying to keep everyone calm. She never seen Greg so angry, what did Pearl do?_

" _Steven learned that Pearl missed space, so he asked me to help build a space ship for Pearl so she could go into outer space. Naturally we didn't do a good job, so Pearl helped us out but I just thought it was a silly idea that wouldn't actually succeed. Till Pearl was being serious and wanted to take Steven into space with her and actually built a space ship out of parts from my relatives' barn. I grew concerned and told Pearl that she was not allowed to take Steven to outer space, for I was afraid he would get hurt. Pearl was upset but I thought that was the end of it so, Steven and I slept in my van, and then I wake up to see Pearl and Steven in the space ship heading for outer space. She was taking him to some star, and would bring him back in fifty years, when I told her to bring him back, she ignored me and then I saw the ship blow up and I think I aged fifty years," Greg explained as calmly as he could._

 _Once he got done explained both Amethyst and Garnet were speechless and all Amethyst said was, "Whoa"._

" _Pearl how could you be so reckless?" asked Garnet getting angry. She missed space too but she would never drag Steven along especially if she knew it would put him in danger._

" _I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking," Pearl said frowning._

" _You got that right and I am sorry I have to do this," Greg said sounding deadly serious._

" _Do what Greg?" Pearl asked her voice full of fear._

" _After the stunt you pulled I no longer trust you around my son, I am sorry Pearl but I am taking Steven for two days, and you are not allowed to see him, till I make up my mind if you are responsible enough to take care of him," Greg said._

" _WHAT, NO YOU CAN'T!" screamed Pearl holding Steven close tears streaming down her face._

" _Dad please reconsider, Pearl made a mistake, and she's really sorry," Steven said getting scared. His dad was not allowing him to see Pearl, just the thought scared him._

" _I'm sorry but I have to do what is best for my son, Steven get your stuff, we are leaving," Greg said firmly._

" _Greg please don't do this," Garnet begged, she was trying to keep calm but her stoic exterior was slowly breaking. Having Steven taken away from them was the ultimate nightmare._

" _This is totally unfair!" shouts Amethyst tears in her eyes._

" _No this was unfair, if I did something like this would you trust me with Steven," Greg asked them all. They all couldn't answer that question for it was true if Greg took Steven in the middle of the night and went off to do something dangerous and ignore them when they asked him to bring Steven back, they all would be furious. "I will bring him back in two days, till I figure out what to do till then please give me time alone with my son, unless you know we get attacked by gem monsters or whatever," Greg said trying not to be unreasonable. He didn't want to do this but after tonight it scared him to the core._

" _We understand," said Garnet both Amethyst and Pearl wanted to argue but knew better than to challenge Garnet._

 _Steven got what belongings he could and hugged each gem good bye. "Amethyst don't forget to record Crying Breakfast Friends for me, when I get back we can have a marathon," said Steven hugging her._

" _Sure shrimp, we'll, we'll have a good time," Amethyst said trying not to cry. She hugged him close hoping all this would blow over. Then let Garnet say good bye to Steven._

" _I'll exercise extra hard Garnet that way you can see my guns when I get back," he whispered in her ear, giving her his sweet smile. She bit her lip as hard as she could to keep the tears from flowing down her face._

" _Sure cutie pie, just don't hurt anyone with your guns," she said getting choked up. Good thing her shades were on or Steven would have seen the painful look in her eyes. She gently kissed his forehead and then gave him to Pearl. The poor gem was shaking and tears down her face. Pearl wrapped him in her arms, part of her just wanted to run away with Steven, but knew if she did it would only add to Greg's distrust._

" _I'll fix this Pearl, I promise and I'll see you in two days, I love you all so much," he whispered hugging Pearl close._

" _We love you too Steven, my little baby," Pearl sniffed. She didn't want to let go but had no choice and watched as Greg led Steven to his van, and watched as they drove away._

"Knew I would find you in here," Garnet said gently. Pearl jumped up unaware that Garnet had entered the room.

"I just miss him," Pearl said sadly.

"Yeah we all do," Amethyst said crossly. "Why did you have to take Steven, couldn't you just go to outer space alone?" she asked.

"Amethyst enough, blaming Pearl won't fix what happened," Garnet said gently.

"It's her fault Steven, got taken away from us in the first place!" yelled Amethyst.

"Garnet, Amethyst, I can't tell you all how sorry I am. I never thought a simple space ride could lead to this," Pearl sniffed.

"You should have thought of how Greg felt when he saw that ship blow up. What were you thinking Pearl? Even if that ship did make it to outer space, how did you plan on taking care of Steven, you had no food, no place for Steven to rest, he isn't a full gem Pearl, he needs to eat and sleep. He didn't even have on a protective space outfit, plus fifty years, that is all of Greg's life, for us it is a blink of an eye but to a human, you would have taken Greg's chance at seeing Steven's entire childhood," Garnet said firmly.

"I know I was stupid, I wasn't thinking, all I cared about was showing Steven the galaxy, even if it meant putting him in grave danger," Pearl cried. She sank to her knees and cried just cried for her foolish choice, for Steven, for everything. Garnet and Amethyst both hugged her trying to calm her down.

"It'll be okay Pearl," Garnet said.

"Do you, do you really think so?" asked Pearl.

"I see many possibilities of Greg letting us have Steven again, but many where he does not, it is in Greg's hands now," Garnet said frowning. Pearl bit her lip wondering what the future held and prayed Steven would be allowed to stay with them.

 _Meanwhile_

Steven was brushing his teeth twice, that way when he returned to the gems, Pearl could see how clean his teeth were. "Time for bed Steven," Greg said getting out his son's caterpillar sleeping bag. The young boy crawled inside and smiled at his dad. Greg felt happy Steven was okay, yet still wondered what to do about Pearl, he knew she missed space and sure they didn't always get along. Yet, he never thought she would put Steven in danger. Still could he trust her with his son again? Everyone makes mistakes; he knew that better than anyone.

"Dad, will I be able to stay with the gems again, I mean I know you are still upset with Pearl, but she did bail when she realized we were in trouble. She always looks out for me and teaches me stuff, she worries about me, can't you just forgive her please", Steven said stars in his eyes. He hated to see his family fight.

"We'll see Steven, good night son," he said kissing Steven on the forehead.

"Good night dad," Steven said soon falling asleep. Greg sat outside and gazed at the stars holding his guitar. He strummed a few strings and a frown was on his face.

"Oh Rose, what should I do?" he asked.

Pearl sat on the beach waiting to see Greg, today was the day he promised to bring Steven home. Her foot kept tapping the ground, Garnet stood not too far away, arms crossed and Amethyst was looking for the van as well. Suddenly the van pulled up and the gem's faces lit up with happiness, when Steven came out of the van. "Hey guys," he called racing up to them.

"Steven," they said happily hugging him tightly.

"I missed you so much, the house was too quiet," said Amethyst.

"Your room is just the way you left it," said Pearl happy to see him.

"I missed our exercising time," Garnet said ruffling his hair.

"Pearl I need to talk to you alone," Greg said arms crossed with that same serious look on his face. Pearl went a few shades paler but got to her feet.

"Of course Greg," Pearl said walking with him to the other side of the beach. They walked a few moments in silence until Greg finally began to speak.

"I thought long and hard about this decision and I decided to give you my trust back. For the past two days, Steven has done nothing but tell me all the things you, Garnet, and Amethyst taught him. Making sure he had on clean clothes, to think before doing something, how to organize his stuff, and so on. You guys have done a good job taking care of him and I am grateful. Part of me is still upset with you but I know Rose as well as Steven would forgive you. You have to understand this is tough for me Pearl, you and the others are super human; you can take Steven whenever you want and I can't do anything to stop you. I know you and I never gotten along but for Steven, I wanted to coexist with you as maybe a friend could and later you would see me as family. Yet, when you took Steven away and refused to give him back and almost getting yourselves killed, it nearly killed me. You and I never gotten along much Pearl, but I don't want anything bad to happen to you," Greg said firmly. Pearl just stood there quietly amazed that Greg actually did care for her, and waited to see if he was done talking. "I'm going to give you my trust back because I know everyone makes mistakes, and in the past you never done anything to harm Steven, but know this if you put my son in danger again, I will take him back, and it will be hard but I'll raise him. You guys can see him when you want but I decide when you can see him and if you are allowed to do anything alone with him, do I make myself clear Pearl?" asked Greg giving her such a firm gaze.

"I understand Greg, I truly am sorry and I want you to trust me with Steven again. You trying to help him build a space ship for me was a sweet gesture and I am thankful. I understand why you feel the way you feel and I, words can't describe how sorry I am. I just wanted to share outer space with Steven it blinded me, if you did something like this I would feel the same way you do. I will try my best so you can trust me again," Pearl said gently. She truly meant it too, during the past two days Pearl realized just how worried she made Greg and wanted to let him know she was sorry.

"Thank you Pearl," said Greg and he did something Pearl never thought he would do. Greg gave her a hug and she shockingly hugged him back. Then with a smile they walked back to their family.

The end

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this story and please review.


End file.
